


The Adventures of Awakusu-Kai

by ShannynFaucheux



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A corpse - Freeform, Awakusu-Kai, Bad choices regarding shirts to wear, Buddhism, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forests, Funny, M/M, Nothing much, Some shovels, Swearing, Wolves, absurd comedy, almost., at the end, this is a oneshot but I would be happy to try to continue if people were to like it, unsafe driving :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannynFaucheux/pseuds/ShannynFaucheux
Summary: It was two thirty in the night, and Aozaki was calling him. Narrowing his eye against the violent light coming from his phone screen, Akabayashi answered the call just for the ringtone to stop. He brought the phone to his ear, but the sound he made for a ‘moshi-moshi’ came out like some forest creature’s forbidden syllables rather than good old Japanese;- ‘’ Hn..?’’-‘’ Get up. We got a hole to dig. ‘’Mikiya messes up as he always does, and the boys gotta fix it.





	The Adventures of Awakusu-Kai

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm..  
uh-  
I might have some grammar mistakes since I am not a native speaker.  
If you like it though, I would be happy to see you in my ongoing stories too, bye!

The Adventures of Awakusu-Kai

It was two thirty in the night, and Aozaki was calling him. Narrowing his eye against the violent light coming from his phone screen, Akabayashi answered the call just for the ringtone to stop. He brought the phone to his ear, but the sound he made for a ‘moshi-moshi’ came out like a forest creature’s forbidden syllables rather than good old Japanese;

-‘’ Hn..?’’  
-‘’ Get up. We got a hole to dig. ‘’

With Aozaki’s voice, a dull ache started stabbing his brain. He must have drank _a tad bit_ too much last night..

_Wait_, he lifted the phone and looked at the date. It was still _that_ night, it has just been couple of hours since he left the bar.

Akabayashi was still drunk.

He blinked and brushed the side of his face against the pillow in an attempt to _still_ the world turning around him. Something of a laugh let itself out of his usual grin; ‘’- I know a hole _you_ '_dig',_ Shuu, but we ain’t talking about that, right?’’ He then pulled the phone away from his ear as Aozaki started yelling at him;

‘’- _Shuu? _Are you fucking drunk? God damn it Akabayashi, I leave the house for a _one god-damn job_ and you throw yourself to the bars.. fuck-’’ A wolf started howling inside the forest Aozaki was standing, making him send a look at the trees behind him; ‘’- Mikiya fucked up again. _We got a hole to dig_, you understand? ‘’

Akabayashi was sleeping at the _‘Mikiya’_ part, he woke up at the _‘hole’_ just to laugh drunkly again. He then made a move to sit up on the bed; ‘’- ‘Kay.. Where are you? Wait don’t tell me, just send me a location on the app or somethin’-‘’

-‘’ How the fuck do I do that? ‘’  
-‘’ Okay just tell me the address. ‘’ After that, Akabayashi cleaned his throat to press the burning inside his stomach down and threw the sheets to the side to get out of the bed.

He didn’t quite see what kind of a shirt he wore on himself and stopped a taxi to take him to the address Aozaki gave him earlier. After he told the location name wrong, the taxi driver looked at the yakuza man wearing a bright purple satin shirt. With an instinct that comes from being a night driver for forty four years, he understood where the man needed to go, and started driving him to the forest thirty- five minutes away from Ikebukuro..

At the same time, Aozaki sent a short look to the _god-rests-his-soul_ laying on the ground, then scrunched his face and called the other executive, Shiki. The phone was answered at the first call;

-‘’ Speak. ‘’  
-‘’ Do you even sleep?- ‘’ Aozaki heard some heavy breathing noises coming from the other line; ‘’- Why are you panting? ‘’

‘’- Is that Ao, Haruya? ’’ Kazamoto narrowed his eyes with a strong displeasure, Shiki lowered his face to look at him, but replied to the phone; ‘’- I am exercising. ‘’

-‘’ At two thirty in the night? ‘’ Shiki’s one brow twitched on that. He then closed his eyes and slowly took himself off of the man laying under him;  
-‘’ I have a busy schedule- ‘’ He then added; ‘’- What do you want? ‘’ He took the towel the younger executive extended to him.  
-‘’ We got a hole to dig. By the way, if you make a disgusting joke I swear to-‘’  
-‘’ Where? ‘’  
-‘’ That’s my executive. You know the forest a little far from the asylum, right? Come there- ‘’ He then added, leaning to the long shovel waiting at his other hand; ‘’- _Bring Kazamoto too_. ‘’

Ending the call, Shiki cursed under his breath and took his golden chain on top of the drawer to re-wear it; ‘’- Come on, Mikiya must’ve messed up again, we need to go.’’

* * *

Aozaki has been digging the hole for twenty minutes by the time Akabayashi arrived. He lifted his face and looked at the shirt he was wearing, then lowered his head and let a breath out; ‘’- You know what, I am not asking- ‘’ He pointed the old white car with it’s trunk open; ‘’- Get yourself a shovel. '' At the same time, he was complaining under his breath_; '' Damn it Mikiya,_ I am freezing my ass off here. ‘’

It certainly was cold. Akabayashi realised he didn’t bring a coat, but then the wind piercing through his lungs was helping him to sober up a little. He went and took a shovel, and joined Aozaki on the matter at hand; ‘’- Who is the deceased? ‘’

-‘’ A _shogi_ player. ‘’ Aozaki answered without looking at him.  
-‘’ Why is he the deceased? ‘’ He slurred the last word, but then took a deep breath in and repeated it correctly.  
-‘’ Don’t know.. the poor guy must’ve said something that got onto his nerves..’ ‘’

Then a car approached towards them, blinded them with it’s lights, and stopped with a violent _drift_. Shiki and Kazamoto stepped out, Aozaki yelled at them; ‘’- Where did you get your licence from, Kazamoto? The butcher? ‘’

‘’- I don’t have a licence. ‘’ Was the answer he got.

Shiki was wearing a long gray coat and black leather gloves. Still, he wrapped his hands to the sides of his arms; ‘’- Fuck, it’s cold. ‘’ He then walked to the other car and took the two shovels waiting for them inside. He extended one to Kazamoto; ‘’- Let’s just get this over with. ‘’

Now Akabayashi was next to Shiki, and Kazamoto was next to Aozaki. Shiki’s senses was sharp even in this freezing cold; Without stopping his shovel-work, he turned his face to Akabayashi;

-‘’ Are you drunk?-‘’ He also sent quite the disgusted look at his shirt; ‘’- And which pimp you stole that shirt from? It’s ungodly. ‘’  
-‘’ _I am not the one who works with the pimps, you know Shiki-san._.’’ Akabayashi said without realising he extended the _‘-san’_, far more than intended. Shiki closed his eyes and sent a look to his side in an annoyed manner. A dog started barking from somewhere, and the four yakuza continued to work the shovels with the intent of digging a deep hole.

None of them wanted take out a watch and look at how long it took once they were finished. The _god-rests-his-soul_ was now buried with the warm blanket wrapped around him, and it was over. _However_;

Aozaki took one step back and looked at the ground. He fixed his coat, there was an uncomfortable feeling on his chest;

-‘’ Y’know what.. should we pray or something?- ‘’ His gaze traveled on the rest of the three executives; ‘’- Does any of you know a Buddhist prayer? Shiki, you’re the wisest of us, you'd know. Can you recite one? ‘’ The other’s expression was stoic and blank as he answered;  
-‘’ I am an atheist. ‘’ Akabayashi joined into the conversation by throwing an _heavy_ arm onto Shiki’s shoulders;  
-‘’ I, personally, sometimes believe you’re the antichrist but okay- ‘’ He then looked at Kazamoto; ‘’- And you’re a fucking lizard so..’’ After that, his arm was harshly lowered off by Shiki.

‘’- fuck’s sake.. Okay just, come closer- ‘’ Aozaki made a move to direct them into a circle around the burial ground, then sticked his two hands together in the Buddhist prayer form. Three executives looked at each other and lifted a brow when Aozaki started reciting a Buddhist prayer, in a good tone of voice, even.

But he stopped once he saw the rest of the group wasn’t in the form of prayal; ‘’- Come on- ‘’ He sent a hand to Akabayashi’s elbow to make his hands go up. Shiki also sent a look to Kazamoto, then all were listening to Aozaki’s prayer that he learned from his mother in his childhood, with their hands up and eyes closed.

* * *

Once finished, Aozaki forced Shiki to drive the car, and he left taking Kazamoto with him.

When Aozaki looked back, he saw Akabayashi sniffing while staring at the ground.

He took his jacket off and threw it on his shoulders; ‘’- Come on idiot, let’s go back home. ‘’

* * *

**The Next Day, At Shinjuku Office;**

The four yakuza was in front of Dougen Awakusu’s desk, standing with their heads low and hands tied in the front.

The old man looked at the photographs on his desk, then picked one and turned it to show the kids;

-‘’ Were you praying? ‘’

On that, the four executives exchanged uncomfortable looks with each other. Except, Akabayashi was still a bit relaxed from last night;

‘’- Should we have danced, _oyabun_? ‘’ He immediately felt the elbow Aozaki threw right at his left kidney.

Aozaki spoke; ‘’- Do you know who took those photographs and sent them to you, boss? We can take care of it. ‘’

Dougen’s one brow lifted; ‘’- Really? Do you think so? ‘’

The door opened, a slender figure wearing a black jacket walked into the room. His hands were in his pockets, there was an irritating, otherwise malicious grin on his face;

‘’- Shall we talk some business, gentleman? ‘’


End file.
